wizard_vnfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing
Please place down any ideas to help brainstorm themes and plots for the game. Currently being worked on You can find the page for our current work here: http://wizard-vn.wikia.com/wiki/Writing:_Cyberpunk_Story,_Plot_and_Acts The main story will be centered around the cyberpunk world created by an anon on wizardchan that can be found http://pastebin.com/4pd4KMFS. The main story line will be written by the the author of the previous piece. A teaser of the work can be found here http://pastebin.com/g0b5ic6f. In the script the main character will be forcibly employed by the Ministry of Mediation. This is a government organization that keeps the peace. Unfortunately for our wizard MC their aptitude test picked up on his sensitivity, and figured he would be good as a social worker/social peace keeper. Every time the main character goes out on patrol he needs to meet interesting people in the world. Perhaps he meets a traveler on his way to one of the colonies, and the struggles that come with it, or perhaps he meets a robot and needs to get it to go back to its manufacturer for maintenance, but its logic is messed up. The possibilities are endless. This is where we need writers. We need writers to come up with cool self-contained stories in this world, write them up like you would a play write. Once you do that either put them on this page, or link them on this page, and I will put it into the visual novel. scripts: Bellow are Ideas That Were Proposed Bellow are old ideas that were proposed, they are not currently being worked on by anyone. SOL normie VN - we make a VN out of mere fantasy --Hard to write what we don't know ---I don't think you need to have experienced feelings to be able to write about it, as long as you know the concept. I don't think everyone who makes moe, slice of life-type anime and VNs know the feeling of being a cute highschool girl doing cute things, but what they do know is how to make something that will appeal to their target group. As long as we know what we want, it should go all right. SOL wiz VN - we make a VN about a wizardry lifestyle --Not interesting since it's already a copy of our routines? ---Could take a humorous stance, might be liable to be somewhat offensive to community though, and likely be depressing --Welcome to the NHK without Misaki. --Narcissu-style seriousness? ---there's a chance it will turn out too edgy and cheesy. ---It’s better if there is a balance between humour and seriousness. Although a more serious VN would be really interesting, I think it’s difficult to keep it entertaining without getting too cheesy --Inevitable bad ending, which might not be bad. --Normie ending? Wiz VN attempting to become a normie --Constantly failing due to Chads fucking with him, but he eventually finds happiness through using autismbux to build mining rigs for cryptocurrencies and gets rich off of that. Wizard Journey VN -The protagonist lives at home with his parents and has lost his job several months ago. Since then he’s spending his time playing video games, watching anime, etc. At first he was quite unhappy about his situation, but after visiting a community like wizardchan he sort of accepted it and also sees the advantages of his NEET life. However, his parents don’t approve of his chosen lifestyle and constantly threaten to kick him out of the house if he doesn’t get a new job soon. But all of their efforts of getting him to work were in vain and finally they carry out their threat. The protagonist asks his community for help and a place to stay. -Now there could be two alternative plots: Alt I -Since he was an active and respected member of the community he gets several offers from other NEETs. He stays only for a short period of time at their places, getting to know unique people (rich, poor, insane, …) with their different ways of living as a NEET. Still he misses a place he can call home and where he can feel safe. In the end, he either decides to stay at a place or commits suicide in order to stop feeling the emptiness inside him. ---Meeting a lot of different, eccentric people and places sounds like something a VN would be a good medium for. Alt II -He chooses to stay at only one place or he only gets one offer from a good online friend. After getting to know each other they philosophise about life and society. Furthermore they think about earning money online either legal or illegal. Fantasy VN --might be interesting, if we can find some good writer… there was a writers thread around here or am I wrong? Life after the singularity Crime VN --The innocent/guilty protagonist could get suspected for a crime by the police, because of the posts he made on an imageboard. Or maybe that imageboard falls into disrepute because of some scandal and he gets involved and interrogated by the police. Fate/Stay NEET -A loose parody of Fate/Stay Night the basic premise remains the same. A random unlucky apprentice gets caught in the middle of a secret war, a fight to death between seven mages (who derive their powers from their virginity) for the ultimate prize: the Holy Grail, an immensely powerful magical artefact with the power to grant any wish. --Pros -->Lots of SOL elements (F/SN is at least 50% cooking, eating and preparing to cook/eat)with plenty of action as well -->The Holy Grail war is a convenient means to create conflict and get the hikki NEET MC out of his room and on adventures -->Other characters would be WC stereotypes played for laughs -->Magic -->All female characters would be written as pure evil or easily corrupted/gullible -->Parodying an existing property might be a bit easier than coming up with something from scratch. -->Would give the VN some extra publicity/exposure due to it being a parody of a popular work* -->Lots of opportunities for ridiculous bad, neutral and good endings -->We get to take the piss out of Fate/Stay night, ourselves, normalfags and anything else really. --Cons -->Parodying an existing work is somewhat restrictive -->Three routes with multiple endings is a lot of work(not that we neccessarily need to follow Fate/Stay nights structure to the letter but it's still a consideration) -->Might attract normalfag Type-Moon fans -->While we'd have plenty of leeway to modify the story and universe as we see fit we'd have to be somewhat loyal to the source material for it to be a parody. =Pro/Con list= SOL normie VN Pros - Know how to appeal to target group. Cons - Not a lot of experience to draw from. SOL wiz VN Pros - Could be humorous. - Just take NHK without Misaki Cons - Already a copy of our routines. - Edgy/Cheesy factor Wiz VN attempting to become a normie Pros Cons Wizard Journey VN: Alt I Pros - Meeting a lot of different, eccentric people and places sounds like something a VN would be a good medium for. - Can implement a lot of other VN ideas. - lets us split up the workload Cons - Kind of hard to get a wiz to be willing to meet others. - probably predictable ending - not much room for many decisions Wizard Journey VN: Alt II Pros - Basically a lite version of Alt I Cons - Same issues as with Alt I Fantasy VN Pros Cons - Needs a really good writer Life after the singularity Pros Cons Crime VN Pros -could be a more complex story with more decisions to make and more unpredictable endings Cons - risk of a normie ending - writing would be more difficult, not sure if we could combine other ideas with it Fate/Stay NEET Pros - Lots of SOL elements (F/SN is at least 50% cooking, eating and preparing to cook/eat)with plenty of action as well - The Holy Grail war is a convenient means to create conflict and get the hikki NEET MC out of his room and on adventures - Other characters would be WC stereotypes played for laughs - Magic - All female characters would be written as pure evil or easily corrupted/gullible - Parodying an existing property might be a bit easier than coming up with something from scratch. - Would give the VN some extra publicity/exposure due to it being a parody of a popular work* - Lots of opportunities for ridiculous bad, neutral and good endings - We get to take the piss out of Fate/Stay night, ourselves, normalfags and anything else really. Cons - Parodying an existing work is somewhat restrictive - Three routes with multiple endings is a lot of work(not that we neccessarily need to follow Fate/Stay nights structure to the letter but it's still a consideration) - Might attract normalfag Type-Moon fans - While we'd have plenty of leeway to modify the story and universe as we see fit we'd have to be somewhat loyal to the source material for it to be a parody. =Storyline Arcs= Please place ideas for central storylines arcs here. Alt I can help us nicely split up the workload. Each character arc can be written by a different person. I've trying to think of different NEET personalities. I guess I would suggest: -Our protagonist. Borderline NEET. Under pressure from his parents. Doesn't leave his house for long periods of time. Unsure of whether to go through. Gets suggestions to meet nearby NEETs and goes through with it. -Path 1: Meets the stereotypical NEET. Overweight anime nerd. Has a waifu, dakimakura and all that shit. Won't shut up about how much he loves her, waifu character could be a parody of some existing character. -Path 2: Meets the super depressed NEET. Underweight ascetic. -Path 3: Meets the spiritual NEET. Sleeps a lot. Really into tulpas. Browses /x/? -Path 4: Meets the incel wizard. Actually kind of nice guy. Technically, not really a NEET. Works as a janitor. But fucking ugly. =Decision Tree Planning= Place thoughts on how to arrange the central storylines arcs here. After introducing the protagonist and the general setting we could present a choice screen to go and stay with one, after a quick look at their e-mails or online profiles or something. There'd be one chance to change routes early in if you don't like your intitial choice, but other than that this would decide what route you're taking.